ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Assistance (Prologue)
As the episode begins, Kiva was walking inside a zoo when Alice, a zoo keeper, stops her. Alice: Hey, you! Kiva! We talked about this! Read the sign. Kiva: Um, Alice? I didn't know you change the rules around here. - Alice was confused by Kiva's statement, while Rico, one of the penguins, makes a run back. Alice rubs the paint off of one of the signs. Alice: Do NOT feed the animals. Kiva: Oh, come on, Alice. I wouldn't do a horrible thing like that. - Alice dumped Kiva's things from her purse. Alice: Spread 'em. - Alice then checked her for anything suspicious. Alice: Ok, you're clean. But no sneaky snacks. I mean it! - Alice took off and Ratchet, Clank and the Rescuers, who helped the trio stopped a bomb back at the South Pole, are hiding in a bush. Kiva: Okay, you guys. All clear. Ratchet: I don't get it.. Why do we have to come here? Clank: Because of the zoo attractions? Danny: It's not that simple, mate. Ratchet: Danny? Sawyer? Kiva: What are you two doing here? Sawyer: We heard you guys stopped a bomb. Danny: Yeah, and since our mission back on Middle-Earth, we wanted to return the favor. Kiva: Okay, you two can help us out. Ratchet: Say, any idea why we're here? Kiva: Well, someone knows about the crash. That's why I'm handing out snacks to the animals. Ratchet: But, isn't that against the rules? Bernard: Well, I'm pretty sure we'll get thrown out. Kiva: Relax. I'm good on not getting caught. - Kiva first delivered the first snack to an otter named Marlene. With her in the mood, Ratchet first asked the question. Marlene: I saw it through the city one morning. It was surrounded by flames where it hit. I didn't see where it landed, but come on! Ratchet: Well, that helped us a little. Thanks. - Ratchet goes back to Kiva for the first response. Kiva: Okay. Marlene, check. Next up, Burt. - Kiva tossed some peanuts to Burt and this time, Clank decided to ask something about the crash. Burt: Ohh.. Sorry, I know nothing about it. - Clank walks back to the group. Danny: Any luck? Clank: Nothing. Might as well move on. Kiva: Burt, check. Next up, Phil and Mason. -Kiva toss some bananas to the monkeys and Miss Bianca decided to ask that question. Mason: Ah, the falling comet. Some would wish upon it, but others would seek cover. Bernard: I don't think these guys are helping us much. Mason: You see, the penguins should have the answer to that. Ratchet: At this rate, it'll be a wild goose chase. Orville: Goose? Please, geese are free as a bird. Well, most of them, anyway. Clank: Most? Kiva: Phil and Mason, check. King Julian, check. Now, on to the penguins. - Kiva gave some sardines to the penguins. In return, the penguins perform tricks for her. After each trick, the group tries to ask about the crash. Bernard: All right, uhh.. Do you know anything about the crash that passed by here? Skipper: Well, you know about it. Can't say I'm surprised. Ratchet: Looks like they know about the crash. Clank: Looks like it, Ratchet. Bernard: Do you think they can help us solve this mystery? Kiva: Skipper, will you and your team help us? Skipper: Why, of course we can! - The last penguin of the group, Kowalski, decided to try out his new invention. Skipper: Oh, Kowalski.. Don't go mess up our tribute to Kiva with one of your experiments doomed to go wrong. Horribly wrong! Kiva: Kowalski, I think Skipper has a point. It's best to do your trick and not try out you new invention that always goes into a big calamity. - Kowalski explained that his 'Turbo-Boots' will be a big success and Skipper just told him that his gut is always sure and true. Kowalski's about to test out anyway. Clank: I believe the springs might be a bit too big for testing. Ratchet: You mean he's gonna--? Kiva: Yep. It's going to backfire on him. Clank: Ohh.. This'll be interesting. - Kowalski tested the boots and it went backfired, jumped from one to the next and landed right where he started. Skipper: Now my gut says, 'I told you so!' - The group laughed out loud as the intro starts. Category:Scenes